Maka and Crona: Deal With Me Tonight
by maneponyart
Summary: Maka decides to please Crona during a time she visits. CroMa one shot. Rated M for Lemon


This has been on my waiting list for a while. I decided to make a one shot CroMa story. Maka decided to visit Crona when he lived at the academy at the time. Maka has an urge wanting to have some fun with Crona. Even more funny that Ragnarok got involved. Oh, God! Maka has some issues. It's still early on. After her moments with Soul and I'm sure she had with Blair. Crona's a boy in my story and makes things obvious it is as told.

This event occurs shortly after failing to obtain Brew. Just to warn you: **Lemons**

Please excuse if the writing doesn't follow. I'll make edits if I think so.

* * *

One day, Maka decided she wants to visit Crona at the tower room he was staying in. The girl felt like she wanted to spend time with the timid boy (yes, I said he's a boy). She was really nice and Crona sure wants company. Oh boy, what could possible go wrong?

Maka heads to the tower door and knock. She asks who she is and Crona hesitantly told she can come in. Maka enters looking kind of adorable having red ribbons on her pigtails. She was wearing her usual yellow sweater vest and a plaid skirt. Crona was in his usual black gown. He was sitting on his bed in a fetal-like position with his butt on the bottom and knees secured together hugging a pillow in between.

"I decided to visit you," said the girl. Crona was happy to have company. He was glad she visited. They share conversations with each other, just the usual stuff (whatever it is). Maka teaches Crona how to deal with life issues and such, then sharing some funny moments going on with her friends. Also mention _that_ mission the gang had gone through.

The sudden moment of this story, Maka has this urge wanting to have a moment with Crona. She looks at Crona complimenting how adorable he is. In an instant, Maka pushes Crona and pins him down to the bed and give a nice kiss on the lips. "M-m-Maka! Did you just k-kiss me?" Maka told him she has this sexual urge.

"Care to have sex?" the girl said in a seductive manner. Crona was surprised someone like her would ask. "Me?...s-sex? I don't know how to deal with sex!" Not that he knows how to deal with it. This will be his first time. Not wanting to wait, Maka interrupts him with another kiss just assuming he said yes.

Maka starts out sitting on Crona's waist as he was laying flat on the bed. The girl removes her boots kicking them aside along with her socks feeling relaxed. "That felt better!" Both of her feet were on both sides of Crona's face. Crona can see a bit of her panties and tried not to stare. Can't avoid Maka's short skirt.

Because Maka was on top, she continues on kissing Crona on the lips, brushing his hair a bit while still being on the top position. Crona just let Maka kiss him. He can't deal with it. The blonde removes her sweater vest tossing it in the corner. Then she unbuttons her blouse tossing it too reducing her to her bra. Crona stared than faced sideways blushing. "Don't be shy, Crona. I am attractive." The girl kisses his lips again.

She continues on at removing her skirt revealing her pink panties which matches her bra. Then she immediately removes her bra and panties and also her pigtails. Crona couldn't adjust seeing Maka naked. Her breasts were clearly in his sights. "Isn't it wonderful seeing me naked, Crona? My breasts may be small, but they're still nice and cute looking."

Just a shocking face result from Crona. Maka guides Crona grabbing his wrists to her breasts telling him to massage them. "Don't worry, they're wonderful." Crona does as she says. He massages her breasts from below with his hands which perfectly fit on whatever flesh she has. "You got nice b-b-breasts...Maka." He continues on massaging and pinching her nipples resulting Maka enjoying the comfort. "Yeah...keep going...enjoy them...ahhhh..." Crona never seen Maka making a silly face before.

Now it's time for Maka to strip Crona. She grabs hold of Crona pulling his gown off revealing his naked body. "No underwear? Even better!" (He didn't have underwear in one chapter.)

Maka was amazed seeing Crona's body. He was nicely fit, but still skinny. Maka and her friends fed him much and became at least nourished. His erect penis was impressive to Maka's eyes. Guess the black blood really helped him. Another thing lays on Maka's eyes? She starts to giggle upon seeing Crona's pink pubes...then she bursts out a laugh. Crona ends up blushing covering himself. "I thought Soul's were unusual...hihi...but you?...hyahyahya..."

Due to the commotion, Ragnarok appears out of Crona's back. "What am I missing, man? Crona, I didn't know you were a ladies man!"

"Am not! S-she visited me. She suddenly wanted to have sex with me!", said Crona panicking.

"Whatever, but why this plain ol' flat chested girl? And you let her laugh? Because of your pink pubes!?", as Ragnarok berating Crona letting Maka get onto him. "hihihi...I couldn't help it," said Maka. She addresses the pink haired boy's appearance.

Ragnarok said back, "Sure, you take advantage of Crona! Looking at you, girl, you don't have a figure. [looks at her lower regions] Looks like you have something! Crona! You better take advantage of this girl!"

"Who cares that I'm flat chested! I'm proud of it! They are very firm and cute. Just look! And hey, flat chests are delicious! Not that I'll stay this way."

Ragnarok thinks she's crazy. Crona is stuck on the middle listening to the argument. Ragnarok then says, "You said they're cute and delicious? Mind if I taste them?" Without waiting for an answer, he licks Maka's breasts with that slobbery tongue of his. "H-hey!", screamed the girl. "That...t-tickles!" Ragnarok took his time flickering his tongue and groping as Maka moans, but she's enjoying it not minding his behavior. "Man that feels good!...God I love it..." Ragnarok, "I guess she is worth it."

Feeling like Crona needs his turn. "Now fuck this girl, Crona!" The weapon leaves his sights withdrawing into him. The timid boy continues his sex with Maka. He kisses Maka's lips. The couple smooch for a few minutes. Maka guides Crona to let him work with her flat chest. He massages her breasts as Maka rolls her eyes upwards to enjoy the comfort. A few gropes here and there. Despite that, Crona enjoys her how his hands fit nicely into Maka's breasts. "Your breasts are so soft, Maka."

The girl smiles back. Then he starts sucking her nipples. Maka moans even louder as Crona is sucking and teases her about milking her. Maka arches her back upwards nearly putting Crona off track.

What can you say about Crona. This is his first time. A girl with small breasts. He doesn't know what large means. He was a bit disgusted that Ragnarok had slobbered the girl's chest. But he's used to his habits. Besides, Ragnarok violated him before.

Ragnarok suddenly appeared again. "Go for her pussy!" Crona is forced into giving this girl what she wants. Ragnarok guides Crona by grabbing his arm to hold Maka from behind. "H-hey! What are you trying to do! Watch it!", said the girl. This surprised Crona that he got her nervous. First time Maka caught by surprise.

The weapon forces Crona's right hand onto Maka's bald pussy, forced into fingering her. "Take advantage of that pussy! It's hairless and smooth!" Crona complies. The girl was pretty soaked and got Crona's finger soaked. He never knew how messy sex can be. His two fingers were inside stroking her innards and joined by his ring finger. Ragnarok was impressed that Crona is able work it. A bit of madness erupted into this boy.

While at it, Crona used his unoccupied left hand to grope and pinch Maka's breasts. Then starts using his mouth. He was sucking and biting Maka's neck and shoulder. And again, Ragnarok was incredibly impressed.

The whole time, Maka enjoys every bit of it. Her eyes rolled upwards and making a derp orgasm face plus drooling. She didn't want it to end. One of the most soothing moments for Maka. She can't help the comfort of letting this virgin boy doing this.

This continued on with Crona continuing violating Maka while Ragnarok enjoys the best front seat. Eventually, Maka came at full force soaking all over the scenery.

"S-s-sorry...Maka. I'm sorry you made a mess." [pants] "Don't worry, Crona...this is how it supposed to go. But...you still have a hard on."

Ragnarok withdraw from Crona not wanting to interrupt his chance. "Don't fuck up on this!" He'll eventually come out when the best part happens.

Maka positions herself to lay flat on her back facing Crona. She spreads her pussy open with her right fingers guiding Crona what to do. "Why don't you stick it in here. You know how sex goes."

"I think...I think I...can deal with this." As the boy prepares to put his fully erect penis into Maka's nether regions. Maka burst out a moan as she's being penetrated. Crona felt this new feeling of putting himself inside Maka. He started to realize how amazing sex is.

Crona humps Maka while the girl screams out his name and holding a tight grip of the bedsheets. The boy just keeps humping feeling amazed not knowing how good sex feels. Both were sweating while names are continued to be screamed.

Ragnarok appears out of Crona again. "Wha-what are you doing here again...ahhh..." Maka suddenly feels embarrassed letting the weapon see her in pleasure. Seeing all the sex going on. "uhhhh...don't stare...too embarrassing...I'm being fucked!...ahhh..." "Why not? No different than before.", said the weapon. "My boy is fucking you! This is too good to miss!"

Crona continues thrusting Maka. Grabbing hold of her trying to kiss her a few times and pinching her nipples while at it. "Yeah, fuck her! Keep going! Tell that flat chested girl who's boss!" Crona makes a creepy smile at the girl. "I didn't know you had it in you, boy! Not bad for your first time!" Crona happily smiles at him feeling complimented. He kisses Maka's lips getting another piece of her.

After a minute or so, Crona reached his climax cumming at full force inside her then all over her torso. Shortly, Crona collapse on top of Maka.

Ragnarok tells Maka, "Before, I thought you were an ugly flat chested bookworm girl. Now I see you as a flat chested horny girl! I was wrong about you." Maka giggled and thanked for him realizing her capabilities.

"And by the way, nice ass!" Maka looks down behind at her butt. "I thought I was crazy only one thinking of it. My ass does have a nice curve. Thank you." She kisses Ragnarok on the head. Hearts pop out of him. "Wow! You go girl!"

Maka lays on the bed facing Crona. "Isn't sex wonderful?" "Y-yeah...you really showed me well." said the boy in exhaustion. "You too, Ragnarok?" "Hell, yeah! Who doesn't not want to see you two being intimate?" "We should do this again," said Maka. She kisses Crona on the lips. Afterwards, they spend time relaxing and staring at each other.

Realizing it is really getting late at night. Maka kissed Crona on the lips wanting to remember that. "Maybe we should this again tomorrow. Maybe a sleepover!"

"Y-you want to do that?" said the boy. "Really!" said the girl. "I...like company."

Well, see you then! Maka leaves the room while she's sloppily dressed.

Ragnarok complimented Crona being able to score. Crona never intended this, but felt like he really done it.

* * *

**This concludes my CroMa one shot fanfiction. They are a popular ship. Maka is always nice to Crona. Why not let them hook up for once? SoMa is still the true paring. Maka is such a horny chick. But this is before the end of the series before me establishing Maka to turn more horny being able to hook up with others. She's still growing up along with Soul experimenting love.**

**Another note: I have to include Ragnarok since he is part of Crona. Watching Crona and Maka making love and such. Would make sense for him to participate, even when Maka doesn't fit his preference. He participated a bit and find her to be not bad. I don't want to go too far. How does he work? Function? Like he's going to do Maka in the ass? Beyond my standards.**


End file.
